The mobile device industry has been growing for a number of years. The growth in the industry has led to a proliferation of many different applications for mobile devices. Many of mobile device applications are native code applications (e.g., written in Java, Objective C, etc.) written for various mobile operating systems (e.g., Apple iOS, Android, etc.). However, the continuous growth and importance of the Internet, as well as the portability of web content between different platforms, has increased the prominence of web applications, which provide application content through an embedded web browser within the application. This has also lead to a growth in hybrid applications, which use a combination of both native code as well as web views (i.e., web browser components for viewing webpages), for different parts of the mobile application. However, monitoring (e.g., transaction tracking, error monitoring, etc.) for such hybrid applications is difficult because mobile web views often lack features (e.g., persistent storage, device system information, etc.) that are used for monitoring native code applications.